A Trip with Rose
by Seachelle19
Summary: This is a story about Ten and Rose on a sort-of first date. Rose doubts that the Doctor is interested in her, and the pair get stuck in the TARDIS. They get bored and play games. Read to find out what happens next…. Rated T just in case.


He tasted blood in his mouth. It was a bitter taste. Then, the sinking feeling kicked in. Where was he? Why could he taste blood? The biggest question for him was WHEN was he? He opened his eyes slowly. Everything came back to him in an instant. The Doctor was on his TARDIS. He now remembered why he tasted blood. He had fallen asleep in the metal chair in the consul room of his TARDIS with his head on his left hand, which was resting on the arm of the chair. His hand had slipped while he was sleeping and caused his head to fall. He hit his lip on the arm of the chair, making his jaws crunch down on the side of his cheek. This would be enough to wake about anybody up. The Doctor yelled and stood straight up. Then, he realized that he had only bitten his cheek in his slumber. He walked into the nearest bathroom, grabbed a tissue, crumpled it up, and placed it in the side of his mouth. Since this scenario had happened during the night, he went back to sleep in the metal chair, making sure not to use his hands as a pillow.

The Doctor woke up a few hours later. He rose and spat out the soggy tissue in a trash can. He looked at the monitor. It read, "10:32 A.M. Cardiff, U.K." He sighed. Was it already 10:30? He knew he had to pick up Rose from the mall she had wanted to go to in Cardiff. After three hours of waiting for her outside of the mall the previous day, Rose called telling him that she had decided to stay with a friend there. Betty was it? Or maybe Beatrice? No matter. The Doctor wanted to tell her no (because he missed her), but how could he say no to the most beautiful woman in the world whom he had loved ever since his 9th regeneration? Now, the Doctor plugged in the address (that Rose had given to him) into the TARDIS. There was a sudden jolt, as there always was, and then he was off.

Meanwhile in Cardiff, Rose had been at the mall using the unlimited credit card that the Doctor had given her. She basically could get anything she wanted for free. While shopping, a lady tapped her on the back. She spun around and found that it was one of her old friends, Becky. Rose screamed with delight! She hadn't seen Becky since they had graduated. The two chatted. The subject of getting together came up, and Becky invited Rose to stay over. "It would be like one of our old sleepovers as kids!" Becky said. Her short, black hair was almost staticky from all off the jumping and rejoicing that Rose and she had been doing. Rose immediately accepted, forgetting about the Doctor. After shopping with Becky for an hour or so, she came upon a royal blue dress with diamond-shaped decorations all the way down. She melted at the sight of it. She happily sighed. "The Doctor would just LOVE this on me!" She gasped. "Oh! The Doctor! I completely forgot! I'm so sorry, Doctor!" she said to herself. "I'd better give him a call.

After the call, Rose searched through the royal blue dresses until she found the one in her size. She thought, "Now that I have a dress, I'd better get some shoes to go with. Oh! Maybe I'll also get some jewelry to match. Wait...maybe I should get my hair and makeup done as well, since he outfit won't be complete without it." So, she told Becky of her plans, and the pair felt like kids again. After they were kicked out of the mall for shopping too late after the mall was closed, Rose and Becky went to a small one-story house. "This is it!" Becky told Rose. "This is where I live." The two chatted for hours. Even while they ate their delivered pizza, they talked as most girls do. The matter of what Rose's occupation was came up in the conversations. Rose simply told Becky that she travelled with a man. "Is he hot?" Becky asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile that could crack any secret. Rose blushed. "I suppose so..." Then Rose's face saddened. "What's the matter?" Becky asked? "I don't know if he's interested in me or not. I love him to the ends of the universe. I know he loves me the same as a friend. I just don't know if he is hiding the fact that he loves me, or if all I am to him is a friend." Rose confided. Becky replied in a very soft and sweet voice. "I'm sure any man would fall for a lovely young lady like you." Rose hugged Becky and thanked her for her reassurance. Soon after, they fell asleep in the living room watching TV.

Rose awoke to the TARDIS engine sound. She gasped and quickly got dressed in the dress, shoes, and jewelry she had bought the day before. She did her hair as fast as she could and rushed when doing her makeup. She tried to do it just like the makeup artist had done previously. After she was done, she gathered up her things and woke Becky up. She apologized for the hurried goodbye and rushed out the door. She stopped as soon as she got to the TARDIS door. She didn't want to present herself as a panting, sweaty runner. She took a deep breath and brushed away a loose hair that had gotten in her face. It apparently didn't get hair-sprayed in with the rest of her curls. Once that was done, she slowly opened the door and walked in.

Rose found herself in the consul room with no Doctor! Where could he be? Rose called his name. "Doctor? Doctor, where are you? I'm here!" A rustling came from a back room somewhere inside the TARDIS. "Ah! Right. Coming, Rose!" the Doctor yelled. When he finally appeared, he was dressed in a white tuxedo with a pink rose in his front jacket pocket. His brown hair was spiked up in the front as it usually was. Along with his white tux were his white dress shoes. "Where in the universe are we going?" Rose asked forgetting that she had dressed to impress. "Where did you think we're going?" The Doctor asked Rose, noticing her beautiful outfit. The Doctor quickly glanced up and down Rose. She blushed. There was a small pause before Rose spoke again. "Where and when are we really going, Doctor?"Rose laughed.

"Erm...someplace...fun?" the Doctor said with a slight hint of a question in his voice. "Then let's get goin'. Yeah?" Rose replied a bit curiously. The TARDIS whirred and materialized. Even though the Doctor looked like he knew exactly what was going on and where they were headed to, inside, he really didn't. He figured he'd let the TARDIS decide.

They landed and peeked out the door. Of course, they were in a closet. It was full of mops and cleaning supplies of that sort. It was sort of crowded considering it was a closet and the TARDIS had just landed in it, making the area even smaller. The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and headed for the small door. Rose tried it, but it was locked! "Oh no." Rose groaned. "I'm not claustrophobic, but I am cramped." "Let me have a go at it," the Doctor said as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He let that closet door have it, yet it wouldn't open. They tried kicking it open and prying at the door, but it was no use. Finally, they decided to get back in the TARDIS so they could move around. Rose sighed as she plumped down in a chair. The Doctor soon followed. "So much for fun." Rose commented. A look of concern and disappointment came over the Doctor's face. Then, his face brightened. "Hey! I know something we could do." "And what's that?" asked Rose. "We could play a game of tag!" the Doctor said enthusiastically. "You're such a child." Rose said. She quickly added, "Not it!" "Hey," the Doctor said. "That's not fair!" Rose laughed as she ran off through the TARDIS. The Doctor chased after her. They ran and ran like a bunch of kids on caffeine. Finally, the Doctor cornered her in a cozy room filled with a large sofa, blankets,a wooden coffee table, a tv, and lights that you can lower. Rose was standing on top of the cushy couch and screamed as the Doctor got nearer and nearer. She giggled and screamed again as he tagged her, and then proceeded to tickle her. Rose plopped down on the couch from all the laughing. She was now on her back as the Doctor laid on top of her tickling her. At last, he stopped and stared into her eyes as she smiled at him. The dress she was wearing was definitely bringing out her eyes now. The Doctor leaned in as Rose closed her eyes. Their lips met and weren't separated for a long, long time.


End file.
